


Moonlight Love ♡

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blushing, Bottom Michael, Flirting, Fluff after Sex, Gay, Intimacy, Kissing, Loving and Warmth, M/M, Making Love, Moonlight, Night, One Shot, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Staying warm together from the cold, Top Trevor, guys in love, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Trevor x Michael (Trikey)Trevor and Michael went skinny dipping then after that, they make love under the moonlight ♡[Smut, One-Shot] ⚣





	Moonlight Love ♡

**Author's Note:**

> 'Under The Moonlight' was the title of the one-shot xD 
> 
> Also, I had wrote this for a close friend of mine ❥ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it :) ♡

Trevor and Michael are at a lake house. This was Michael's idea, saying they should spend more time together. 

They were both asleep in bed. 

Or at least Michael was. 

Trevor was still awake as he stared at the ceiling. 

He got up and walked downstairs. 

He grabs some things and then, he went outside. 

Upstairs, Michael had woken up and noticed that Trevor wasn't in the bed. 

And the bathroom light wasn't on either. 

Michael sighed and gets up. 

He goes downstairs and looks around. 

Then, he finally went outside. 

Michael saw Trevor and he walked towards him, down the dock. 

He saw a blanket, two towels, and a cooler with beer, probably. 

Trevor didn't have a shirt on, only sweatpants and boxers. 

Michael looked at him. “Trevor, what the hell are you doing?” 

“I was wondering when you'd come down here, sugar tits.” Trevor said “Isn't the moon beautiful?” 

“It is nice but, let's go back inside.” 

Trevor just smiled at Mikey. 

He always wanted to do something, make love to Mikey under the moonlight after they went skinny dipping. 

Trevor started to take off his pants but, stopped when he saw Michael's confused expression. 

“Come on, join me. Let's go skinny dipping, Michael.” Trevor also said to him. 

“Hell no. Trevor, are you crazy? We're not teenagers anymore.” Michael said 

“Mikey, you'll like it, trust me.” 

“I won't, fuck you.” 

Trevor smirked at that. “I'd rather fuck you.” 

A blush was on Michael's face now. 

Michael rolled his eyes and turned around, he started to walk away. 

“It's fucking cold out here, I'm going back inside.” Mikey said 

Trevor grabs Mikey's arm, he hugs him from behind. He gets closer and whispered in Michael's ear. “I'd warm you up really good, you wouldn't be cold.” 

Michael blushed more as he felt Trevor's breath on his neck. 

Michael looked at the ground. “Not out here, we can inside.” 

But, Trevor wasn't giving up and Michael finally gave in. 

Michael sighed. “Fine.” he said as he turns around. 

Trevor lets him go, a smile is on his face as he kisses him. 

They both started stripping, Trevor was naked while Michael had only boxers on. 

Michael looked away. 

Trevor noticed that. “What are you waiting for, sugar?” 

“Trevor, I'm not young anymore. I don't look good anymore.” 

“Bullshit, you're perfect to me.” 

Michael smiles and takes off his boxers, he was naked now. 

Trevor jumped into the water. 

Michael sighs again and goes in after Trevor. 

The water was really cold to Michael. 

“F-Fuck…” he said 

Trevor smirked more and hugs Michael. He holds him close and then, was kissing him again. 

Michael kisses him back. 

_-A few minutes later -_

Trevor and Michael had been skinny dipping for awhile. 

They finally got out and sat on the dock. 

They had their towels wrapped around them. 

Trevor and Michael had a beer or two. 

“Can we go inside now?” Michael asked 

“After this.” Trevor said 

Trevor kissed Michael, he pushes him down, gently. He takes their towels off and gets on top of him. 

They were both laying on the blanket. 

“Trevor…”

“I've always wanted to do this, we haven't had sex outside yet, Mikey.” Trevor said, still smiling. 

Michael grabs the back of Trevor's neck and pulled him down, they kissed again. 

They were kissing, Trevor deepened the kiss as Michael moans softly. 

Trevor stopped kissing him, Michael was panting. 

Then, Trevor kissed Michael's neck, leaving marks. 

Michael let a moan out of his lips. 

Trevor kisses all the way down to Michael's lower stomach. 

Trevor loved to kiss him a lot. Michael liked this. 

He grabs Michael's shaft with his hand, he starts rubbing it, up and down. 

Then, he leans down and licks it, slowly. He puts it in his mouth. He starts sucking it. 

Michael moaned and he grabs Trevor's hair. Trevor smiles and sucks more. 

After a few seconds, Michael came into Trevor's mouth. Trevor swallowed and looks up at him. 

Trevor grabs the bottle of lube that was hiding behind the cooler. 

Trevor kisses Michael's upper thigh. 

And then, he puts the lube on his fingers. 

He puts his fingers inside of Michael. Michael moans as Trevor spreads him. 

He takes his fingers out, after awhile and puts some more lube on his erection. 

Trevor turns Michael over. 

Trevor gets closer to Michael. 

He bit his bottom lip as he pushes inside of him. 

Michael moaned and grabs the blanket. 

Trevor kissed Michael's back and shoulder, he left more marks on him. 

He goes in and out of him. 

“Trevor~” 

“Michael~” 

Trevor starts going faster and harder. 

Michael felt hot inside, all over his body. 

Trevor rolled his head back in pleasure and moans. 

“Mikey…” 

Trevor thrusts deeper inside Michael. 

“T..Trevor!” 

Michael's grip on the blanket tightens. 

Trevor thrusts into him some more, he hits Michael's 'sweet spot'. 

Michael moans loudly. “Ahh! Trev!” 

Trevor kisses Mikey's neck again and then, in a few seconds, he came inside Michael. 

They were both panting, their hearts beating fast. 

Michael felt a lot warmer now with Trevor. 

Trevor pulls his dick out of Michael. 

Trevor turns Michael back over. 

He noticed that Michael's face had a deep shade of red. 

He looks at him more, the moonlight was truly beautiful. It also made Michael's blue eyes look more beautiful. 

Trevor smiled and leans down, he kisses Michael's soft lips again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They put their boxers back on and put the stuff back into the house. 

Trevor closes the door and locks it. Then, he sets a fire in the fireplace. 

It was a lot warmer in the room now. 

Trevor and Michael were in the living room. 

Michael was sitting on the couch. 

Trevor sat down, next to him and laid down. 

Michael also lays down, he had his head on Trevor's chest as he wraps his arms around him. 

Trevor pulls a blanket over them that was on the couch. 

They both smiled again now and closed their eyes. 

Michael had fallen asleep but, Trevor was still awake again. 

“I love you.” Trevor whispered to him. 

Trevor kissed Michael's head and then, he also falls asleep. 

 


End file.
